


Out With A Bang

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is a lovestruck fool, Its a boy's night out, M/M, Niall is a cute drunk, Seducing a wall is a rare talent, Vaguely mentions Liam and Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Harry tries to seduce the wall, pretending it's Niall and not knowing the blond is standing behind him the entire time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out With A Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I blame one my friends for taking something I said completely out of context in the rise to this work.

Harry's POV

It was a regular day out on tour for the me and the lads, doing some interviews, sound check and rehearsals and then doing what we love and perform for our fans. It was winding down, the Where We Are Tour was slowly ending, what with only a couple of dates left. Then it was off to a well deserved break and in the new year, we got to do it all over again. I honestly loved it and wouldn't trade anything in the world for it.

Well except maybe one thing. I was standing in my solo hotel room; Liam and Louis opted to room together as did Niall and Zayn. I was looking into the bathroom mirror and saw the way that my hair was growing longer every day, how my new tattoos were scatter all about my left arm. How nervous I was for the boys night that we going to have tonight. I had no reason otherwise to be nervous, but I had begun to get nervous around them, especially ever since I told them that I was bisexual.

It's not like they took it horribly, they took as well as they could but because of it, Niall and I hadn't hung out as much. I would believe that he was avoiding me, seeing we haven't roomed together since Croke Park but I didn't want to jump to conclusions. I sighed, rubbing my face earnestly taking one last look in the mirror before heading out.

It was one of the last few times of the tour that we were allowed out of our hotel and to be free. I quite enjoyed it as I loved solitude. I could be my own person easily with the lads, but something about being alone just made it much better. They say that your true character comes out when someone is alone and I fully believe that when I'm alone, I'm the most myself I could ever be.

I walk quickly to the bar that Louis texted me the name of, ABC Checks. It was a weird name I know, but it was just the thing we needed, a small secluded place where we didn't have a massive chance of being mobbed. It had already happened twice this week, causing Niall to go into a panic both times. It was horrible seeing him like that, so frightened and paralyzed. I couldn't resist wrapping an arm around him and guiding him through the crowds, whispering in his ear that it'll be okay, and to just hold on.

Upon entering the bar, Louis swipes me away from door and leads me to the little where everyone including our band and the 5 Seconds of Summer boys are sitting around and having a grand time. Zayn, Liam and Ashton nod at me but mainly paying attention to the nearly drunk Niall slurring so much you could barely tell what he was saying.

I chuckle softly, taking a seat next to him and ordering a drink. When it arrives, I quickly take a sip wincing when it goes burning down my throat but it was nothing that I couldn't get used to. Niall continues to drink, getting cuddlier as the night goes on and I can't really say that I'm complaining.

I guess you could say I was harboring a crush on the older lad. I mean it's not like I spend my free time stalking his Instagram and twitter, trying to find out how to ask him out... Okay maybe I have but it was only once. Louis had caught me and hasn't stopping his teasing since. He's so hellbent on me gaining enough courage to ask him on a date but honestly what good could happen?

I place down my drink and scan the area, most of my friends are on the dance floor making a fool of themselves. I'm pretty sure Louis was trying to drag Luke and Calum out to try and snag them some birds but then again, he could just want to embarrass them. After he dealt with the young Aussies, he made a beeline for me.

"So… when are you going to ask him out?" I slapped a hand over his mouth, while Niall may be drunk he was sitting next to me and had an odd tendency of remembering full conversations when he was under the influence. It was beautiful and horrible at the same time.

"Ahh he won't remember, he's been drunk long before you arrived."

"Not taking the chance Lou."

"You're no fun." He whines as he puts his head on my shoulder, and I faintly feel Niall rest his hand on my thigh, squeezing once before getting up.

I don't pay much attention, well okay I'm perplexed as to why he decided to squeeze my thigh in that moment but couldn't come up with a reasonable conclusion. He could have just wanted to let me know he was leaving and I don't know, keep in contact?

I sigh once more, resting my head onto Louis's watching and observing. This is how we stay for most of the night, only moving once to go to the restroom. Washing my hands and leaving, I notice that everyone is slowly down and getting sluggish, knowing full well how bad their hangover will be in the morning. Louis is nowhere in sight and I didn't even bother looking for Niall. I stared at the wall, of all people to have a crush on, why did I have to choose Niall.

Maybe I should try asking him out, like Louis said. I felt a little bit more confident with Alcohol still coursing through my veins, clearing my throat and going through any of my good pick up lines.

"Baby are you a parking ticket because you gone fine written all over you."

“Do you have a map? Because I just keep getting lost in your eyes!” That one was more or less true, I did have a habit of getting lost in his eyes, they’re just so blue.

After a while though, my pick up lines get cheesier and less laughable. For example;

“Do you have a band-air? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you.”

“Did you invent the airplane, because you seem Wright for me.”

“If I were a stop light, I’d turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer.”

“I thought happiness started with H, so why does mine start with you?”

"Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see, no that's stupid Harry, he would never want to go out with you with that line!" By now I was muttering to myself and I probably looked crazy. It’s possibly the reason why I didn’t hear someone sneak up on me until it was too late.

"Who wouldn't want to go with you?" Irish lit, slurring voice, I look up and am met with those beautiful blue eyes that I always get lost in.

Niall looks sobered up, though he is still wobbly. He's probably only tipsy by now if he's really been as drunk as Louis said he was. He was waiting for my answer, of which I didn't think I should respond.

"Seriously Har, who doesn't want to go out with you? Whoever the bird is, it's her lost. Or bloke."

"It's just uh, it's just a crush. Louis's been cracking down on me to ask this person out but uh, I don't have the confidence for it."

"THE Harry Styles doesn't have the confidence to ask someone out? The world is coming to an end." He's laughing by the end of his sentence, brightening my mood a lottle bit, it was a little but a lot.

"Maybe it is."

"Could I help?"

"With what?"

"Getting you ready to get this person. You seem pretty smitten already." Cue the hard blush coming on my cheeks, Niall cooing softly.

"I'll teach you yeah?" I nod once as he smiles.

"Now quick question; bird or bloke?"

"Bloke," I nearly squeak. Niall seems to become a bit brighter, a bigger spring in his step but I guess it's just him getting excited in helping me.

"Alright so then this should be easy because since you're a bloke yourself, you know what you want and how to execute it. Observe," he placed his hands on my waist and brought them to be flush with his. I hold back my moan as best as I can as he leans up to pepper kisses along my neck and collarbone. He licks the shell of my ear and starts to nibble on while I make a low whining sound. Niall chuckles, his grip on my hips growing tighter when he suddenly jerks into mine, causing unholy friction between us. I don't even have time to react before he's pulls away, a wide look in his eyes.

"And that is how you seduce a Harry Styles."

"W-what?" I pant out, internally hating how wrecked he has just made me feel.

"Bloody hell you're oblivious." He grabs my hips against, grinding softly into me while placing a shy kiss to the corner of my mouth. I get the memo and chase his lips to finally feel them on my own. Despite my stupidity, Niall is soon smiling into the kiss. 

"Been wanting this since forever." He mumbles against my lips, pulling away and looking uncertainly at me.

"Unless I read the signs wrong." I don't think I have ever seen Niall so insecure than in that moment. I keep a right hold on his shoulders, preventing him from running, which I had a feeling he would have done if I didn't kiss him as gingerly as I did. He instantly relaxes, rubbing slow circles into my skin where my shirt has ridden up. He traces the lines of the leaves on my hips and suddenly pulls away.

"So… uh,"

"Wanna head back to mine?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask." I peck his lips and drag him out of the bar.

And if we end up doing something in my hotel room, well I might as well went out with a bang.


End file.
